pokemon_litharreonfandomcom-20200213-history
Back Story
Here's the run down; buckle your pants and prepare for the most fantastic and eloquent explanation n' shit. Prologue There tells a tale of a King, one of wealth, power, generosity, compassion, and of purity. The king had a mysterious power and a fantastic dream, he had a magnificent aura that could be used in countless ways. The man had a kind heart, having grown up in poverty, for those without power -the invisible voice of society. He used his power to create a kingdom, one for the forgotten, one for the poor, one for all. He stumbled upon a dimension apart from time and space, one that allowed him to use his aura to create and craft anything his mind could envision. Years passed, decades, yet the more he used his power the more time seemed to stand still - he was as young as the day he created his kingdom, yet nearly 30 years had passed. This drew an eye to his Kingdom. His people were productive, happy, and loyal - and his kingdom reigned as a trading, and military powerhouse. He trained his soldiers to be one with their Pokémon, to become one with them and rely on the power within themselves, and match the wavelength of their Pokémon, drawing out their unique talents - but what the other Kingdoms recognized more than all that, was his youth. They wanted his immortality, his power, his citizens, his Kingdom. Years passed, and he couldn't keep up, senseless war, after pointless bloodshed - he had enough. He commissioned for the greatest warriors in all the land, eventually leading to 5 in total, and created a council to protect him, his kingdom, and innocent people brought into this needless greed. They became known as The Elite Guards. Each guard specialized in 1 particular type: Poison, Dark, Fire, Electric, and Grass. The Guards were then given mystical powerful stones created through the use of the king's own aura - he told them, that giving their Pokémon these stones would spark within them, and them alone, their true power. That because of their bond, their Pokémon would be able to bypass their own limitations and unleash power unknown and like no other. They would experience a Mega Evolution. The Guards were hesitant at first, they did not want to rely on their Pokémon, for that would only lead to more war, more violence, and lead their Pokémon to become tools and machines of destruction. They requested instead that they receive the power to become one with their Pokémon. He thought about it, and finally decided to allow them to reach a pure form, he unleashed their true power, breaking the barriers of their own Aura, limited to that of a human, and the barriers of their Pokémon, and then allowing them to become truly one Aura. This lead to 5 Elite Guards with incredible power that was unchallenged. Power, and Aura unlike any other - no one could Rival their power simply because they were truly one sound body, mind, and Aura. However as time went on, their goals went from pure and just to cynical and damned - they committed crimes, and challenged those who opposed to fight with them. They finally turned on the King who they pictured as having countless wealth, stored away from others, and thought of him as a greedy tyrant. They forced him into the very chamber where he created the magnificent Kingdom. In fear of their tyrannical coup d'état, he severed their Aura from that of their Pokémon, creating two Auras within one entity. Forever trapped within one mind, and body that was no longer sound, they were no more than a powerful Pokémon. In their Sound state, they believed themselves to be one of the Arisen, like the Ones Who Came Before. Their transcendence was admired, feared, and despised, they could not be vanquished, they were immortal. When they were Severed from their Pokémon, they became corrupted beings, the split caused an increase of immense power, but destroyed the sound wavelength between Trainer and Pokémon. The King, despite increasing their power, made them susceptible to death, he made them mortal. 10 years passed, and in those years grew disparity, greed, destruction, violence, and tyranny. However, a midst this chaos shined a glimmer of hope, there rose a hero. The tale says one man was able to seal away their Power, Aura, and Essence, into 5 shards - each, when put together, formed the seal that unlocked the chamber which imprisoned the King. Because of the hero, the King was rescued, and the kingdom was saved. Afterwards, the Hero scattered each shard all across the Region, forever separating the world from the dimension that allowed the Kingdom to thrive, forever sealing away Aura of the Kingdom in the process. How was the hero able to overcome the Power of the Guards? How was he able to not only defeat them, but seal them away? Well...It is just a legend...right? Plot Summary You explore a world back in the year of 1956 in a region known as Lithos. Lithos was founded by a great man who left the only known Region at that time when he was at the age of 17. The expedition was lead by this man and 50 other people; him, his 5 closest friends, close allies who would aide in the construction of a new region, and dozens of dedicated followers. Within months they found Lithos in the year 1921. By 1951 the region had been populated and explored to an extent, but there were many areas still unexplored. Among the booming Region was the Pokémon Gym Challenge, in which 16 of the Region's toughest trainers gathered to be challenged by any trainer. However there were more trainers than ever who trained for their chance to be named the Strongest Trainer in Lithos. Due to the excessive amount, the Leaders changed the Challenge within 5 Years. They broke the Gym into 5, spreading across the whole region, and housing 3 of the toughest trainers, 2 leaders - the 2 strongest chosen among the original 50 settlers by the 5 close friends of the Region's founder, and the 5 friends themselves, the Gym Masters. Defeating all five Gym Masters and all ten Leaders grants access to the greatest challenge, the access to Battle City. In this year, 1956, the story unfolds… You are the Hero, no one knows what you are. To understand you would be to alter the conception of Aura itself. You are an anomaly, you are the one. One summer in 1956, you awake after a strange dream and start your very own journey after receiving a very unique Pokémon from the local Professor, and unbeknownst to you, you embark on a journey to answer such questions and learn about your dark past, and even darker future. Throughout your travels, you will explore a relatively new frontier, meet many strange new people, some of whom will become close friends, others...not so much. In addition, you'll encounter a deadly bounty hunter, a strange Detective, a humorous group of Haters; and unravel events of the past, and even the plans of a powerful organization. Your goal is to travel through the land, scouring for leads on the whereabouts of your dear friend. Along the way you will face many trainers, unravel a deep, plot twisting lie, tear down an evil crime syndicate, build one up, travel through time, deal with the psychological and emotional realms of the human soul, find a love interest, and find out who you are, and what you're meant to be.